This invention concerns an automatic machine for loading and unloading films in radiography cassettes, where it is necessary to withdraw an exposed film from the cassette and to insert a new film in its stead.
Machines are at present used to carry out these operations by means of which the opening of the cassette, the withdrawal of the exposed film and transmission of same to a suitable developing apparatus, the withdrawal of a fresh film of suitable format from a suitable magazine and its insertion into the open cassette and the closing of the reloaded cassette are carried out inside the machines, in darkness and are operated by mechanical members which function in phase with one another, without entailing any direct assistance from the operator.